finalfantasyfandomcom_de-20200216-history
Drachenritter
thumb|[[Richard von Hohewind, der erste Drachenritter der Serie.]] Der Drachenritter, manchmal auch unter dem Begriff Dragoner oder Dragoon bekannt, ist eine wiederkehrende Charakterklasse in der Final Fantasy-Reihe und Meister des Luftkampfes. Dem Namen entsprechend stellt er die „Humanisierung“ eines Drachen dar, dem einerseits schwere Panzerung und enorme Angriffskraft und gleichzeitig auch eine gewisse Grazie und Mystik zugesprochen werden. Die Drachenritter kämpfen mit Lanzen und tragen, ähnlich wie Ritter, schwere Rüstungen. Ihre spezielle Fähigkeit lautet Sprung; dabei schraubt sich der Drachenritter in die Lüfte und stürzt nach mehreren Zügen auf den Gegner nieder, wodurch er großen Schaden anrichtet und gleichzeitig während der Ausführung nicht angegriffen werden kann. Seit ihrem erstem Auftauchen in Final Fantasy II steht regelmäßig ein Drachenritter auf Seiten der Protagonisten. In Final Fantasy XI sind sie außerdem in der Lage, einen sogenannten Wyvern, eine Unterart des Drachen, zu rufen. Einer der berühmtesten Drachenritter der Reihe ist Kain Highwind, da dieser einen der Hauptcharaktere in Final Fantasy IV darstellt. Weitere bekannte Drachenritter der Final Fantasy-Reihe sind Cid Highwind, Freia Crescent, Fratley, Kimahri Ronso, Oerba Yun Fang und Nine. Auftreten Final Fantasy II Erstmals taucht die Charakterklasse in Final Fantasy II auf. Dort waren die meisten Bewohner von Dhyst Drachenritter, die mit den Drachen kommuniziert und gekämpft haben. Jedoch hat Imperator Mateus vor Beginn der Spielhandlung dafür gesorgt, dass das Trinkwasser der Drachen vergiftet wird und diese somit nach und nach gestorben sind. Ohne ihre Drachen sind die Drachenritter nicht stark genug gewesen, sich dem Imperium zu widersetzen. Einzig Richard von Hohewind hat überlebt, wurde jedoch aus unerklärlichen Gründen von Leviathan verschluckt. Zwar kann jeder Charakter in der Gruppe Speere und schwere Rüstungen tragen, jedoch wird nur Richard als Drachenritter bezeichnet, da nur er mit Drachen kommunizieren und kämpfen kann. Diese Fähigkeit benutzt er, um die Gruppe in das Innere des Wirbelsturms zu befördern, in dem sich der Imperator aufhält. Trotz seiner Berufung als Drachenritter ist es Richard nicht möglich die Sprung-Fähigkeit einzusetzen. Final Fantasy III [[Datei:Refia Dragoon FFIII.jpg|thumb|150px|Artwork von Refia als Dragoon aus Final Fantasy III (DS)]] Der Beruf des Dragoon ist einer der 23 möglichen Berufe in Final Fantasy III. Dieser Beruf kann nach dem Aktivieren des Wasserkristalls erlernt werden. Als offensiver Kämpfer ist der Dragoon von den Statuswerten her nur durchschnittlich stark, denn er besitzt relativ niedrige Verteidigungswerte und sein Angriffswert wird von anderen Berufen wie dem Krieger oder dem Mönch in den Schatten gestellt. Durch seine hohe Wendigkeit und einige interessante Eigenschaften ist der Dragoon jedoch für bestimmte Gefechte eine ausgezeichnete Wahl. Vor allem gegen fliegende Monster fügt der Dragoon dank seiner mit dem Wind-Element verzauberten Speere hohen Schaden zu. Eine besondere Fähigkeit des Dragoon ist der Sprung. Für diesen Angriff benötigt der Dragoon zwei Runden, denn bevor er zuschlägt, springt er hoch in die Luft. Während sich der Dragoon in der Luft befindet, ist er vor gegnerischen Angriffen geschützt, und Zaubersprüche sind bei ihm wirkungslos. Bei einer hohen Berufsstufe fügt Sprung mehr als doppelt so viel Schaden als ein normaler Angriff zu, was vor allem bei stärkeren Gegnern sehr wirkungsvoll ist. Mit der von Odin getragenen Waffe namens Gungnir wird der Dragoon zu einem wahrhaft mächtigen Frontkämpfer. Folgende Ausrüstung kann ein Dragoon anlegen: *Speer *Schild ''Final Fantasy IV thumb|Kain Highwind In ''Final Fantasy IV gibt es im Königreich Baron eine Dragoner-Einheit, deren Kommandant Kain Highwind ist. Neben ihm spielen jedoch andere Dragoner in der Handlung keine weitere Rolle. Er selbst hat sich für den Beruf des Dragoners entschieden, um in die Fußstapfen seines Vaters zu treten. Kain ist als einziger spielbarer Charakter in der Lage Waffen wie Speere und Lanzen zu nutzen und die Sprung-Fertigkeit anzuwenden. Zudem taucht er einmalig als Gegner mit der Bezeichnung Dragoner auf. ''Final Fantasy IV -Interlude- Kain taucht erneut im Interlude zu ''Final Fantasy IV auf, ist jedoch dort nicht spielbar. ''Final Fantasy IV: The After Years In ''Final Fantasy IV: The After Years erscheint neben Kain selbst auch dessen dunkle Seite, die Dark Kain genannt wird. Während der Handlung tritt Kain zunächst ohne seine Rüstung als Schwertkämpfer auf, wird jedoch später zum , nachdem er sein dunkles Ebenbild besiegen kann. Als Holy Dragoon ist er anschließend in der Lage, neben seinen gewohnten Fähigkeiten als Dragoner, auch bedingt Zauber der Weißmagie zu verwenden. ''Final Fantasy V thumb|Die Charaktere als Dragoons In ''Final Fantasy V ist der Dragoon in den Ronka-Ruinen als annehmbarer Beruf erhältlich. Er kann Dolche, Lanzen und Schilde anlegen und erteilt mit Sprung hohen physischen Schaden. *Job Kommando - Sprung *Angeborene Fähigkeiten - Keine Folgende Fähigkeiten kann ein Dragoon erlernen: ''Final Fantasy VII Wenngleich er auch nicht als solcher bezeichnet wird, weist Cid Highwind doch Gemeinsamkeiten mit der Vorstellung des typischen Drachenritters auf. Er verwendet Speere als Waffen und kann mittels seines Limits die Sprung-Ability in verschiedenen Variationen einsetzen. Seine stärkste Limit-Technik und sein Nachname lauten zudem Highwind, welcher durch die Auftritte Richard ''(engl. Ricard Highwind) in Final Fantasy II und Kain in Final Fantasy IV mit der Charakterklasse verbunden ist. ''Final Fantasy VIII Ward Zaback kämpft mit einer riesigen Harpune und kann ''Sprung als Spezial-Technik einsetzen. ''Final Fantasy IX 100px|right|Der erste weibliche Dragoon, Freia Crescent. Die Drachenritter stammen in ''Final Fantasy IX aus dem Reich Burmecia und üben sich im Umgang mit Speeren und Lanzen, um ihren König und das Reich zu schützen. Freia Crescent gehört dieser Berufsgruppe ebenfalls an und tritt im frühen Verlauf der Handlung der Gruppe bei. Neben der Sprung-Fähigkeit zeichnet sie sich durch den Einsatz besonderer Techniken aus, welche eine Verbindung zu den Drachen aufweisen. Als weiterer Drachenritter ist lediglich Fratley bekannt, welcher sich vor Beginn der Handlung auf eine Reise begeben hat, um sein Können zu testen und nur zeitweise auftritt. ''Final Fantasy X Aufgrund seiner Ekstase-Fähigkeit ''Sprung und der Nutzung von Speeren und Lanzen als Waffen kann Kimahri bedingt den Drachenritter zugeordnet werden. Sein Hauptaugenmerk liegt jedoch auf dem Erlernen gegnerischer Techniken via Dragonik, was ihn eher mit dem Beruf des Blaumagiers verbindet. ''Final Fantasy XI In den Geschichten von Douglas und seinem Bündnis aus der Buchreihe von Miyabi Hasegawa stellt das Mädchen Lynn eine Dragoon dar, welche auf ihren Reisen einen Wyvern gerettet hat, welcher anschließend zu ihrem Gefährten wurde. Final Fantasy XII: Revenant Wings Einige Aegyl, die in ''Final Fantasy XII: Revenant Wings als Gegner auftreten, stellen Dragoon dar. Sie verwenden Speere als Waffen und sind in der Lage die Sprung-Fähigkeit einzusetzen. Außerdem ist Llyud, ebenfalls ein Aegyl, selbiger Fähigkeit mächtig und kämpft auf Seiten der Protagonisten. ''Final Fantasy XIII thumb|Fang mit Bahamut Fang fungiert im dreizehnten Titel der Hauptreihe als Drachenritter, was durch den Einsatz von Lanzen als Standardwaffen und ihre persönliche Esper, den Drachen Bahamut unterstrichen wird. Eine weitere Anspielung auf die Charakterklasse der Drachenritter wurde in der deutschen Lokalisation entfernt, denn in der englischen Sprachausgabe trägt Fangs Nexusattacke den Namen ''Highwind. ''Lightning Returns: Final Fantasy XIII Eine der freischaltbaren Kleidungen für Lightning nennt sich ''Drachenritter. Während sie diese als Kampfgarnitur verwendet, benutzt sie Speere und Lanzen als Waffen und besitzt Angriffe, die auf die Verbindung der Ritter zu den Drachen anspielen. Die Kleidung kann freigeschaltet werden, nachdem die Nebenmission „Spiel des Todes“ von Biggs und Wedge in Yusnaan abgeschlossen wird. ''Final Fantasy XIV: A Realm Reborn thumb|150px|Ein Hyuran als Dragoon aus Final Fantasy XIV Der Dragoon bildet in diesem Teil die klassenspezifische Erweiterung zur Pikenier-Klasse. Hierfür muss der Charakter mit einem ''Dragoon-Kristall ausgerüstet werden. Diesen erhält man durch Abschluss der Quest Im Auge des Drachen, die der Spieler erst annehmen kann, sobald dieser mit seinem Charakter als Pikenier Stufe 30 erreicht hat. Der Dragoon verfügt über eine mittlere Reichweite und kann mit seinen Angriffen Sprung Wirbelsprenger ''und ''Wyrm-Oden ''aus hoher Entfernung starken Nahkampfschaden anrichten. Final Fantasy XV thumb|Aranea Highwind in Aktion Als Dragoon fungiert in diesem Teil Aranea Highwind, einer Söldnerin, die vom Niflheimer Imperium angeheuert wurde. Sie ist eine Meisterin im Umgang mit der Lanze und benutzt sprungbasierte Techniken. Sie ist immer in Begleitung ihrer Untergebenen Biggs Callux und Wedge Kincaid anzutreffen. Dissidia: Final Fantasy Im Labyrinth erscheint der Dragoner als Job-Karte, die den Effekt hat, dass das aktuelle Blatt Karten gegen ein neues ausgetauscht wird, welches ebenfalls eine Dragoner-Karte enthält. So kann der Spieler versuchen, einige ungünstige Karten auszutauschen. Dissidia 012 Final Fantasy Kain Highwind aus ''Final Fantasy IV taucht im Prequel zu Dissidia: Final Fantasy als neuer spielbarer Charakter auf, welcher die Göttin Cosmos unterstützt. Seine Angriffe sind aufgrund seiner Charakterklasse als Dragoner darauf ausgerichtet, den Gegner aus der Luft heraus zu treffen oder ihn in die Luft zu schleudern. Zudem verwandelt er sich während seines EX-Modus in einen Holy Dragoon, was auf seinen Klassenwechsel in Final Fantasy IV: The After Years erinnern soll. Weiterhin wurde die Dragoon-Karte im Labyrinth beibehalten. ''Final Fantasy Tactics In ''Final Fantasy Tactics gibt es die Jobklasse des Lancer, welche im Grund den Dragonern ähnlich ist, denn neben den Lanzen als Waffen, verwenden Lancer außerdem die Sprung-Technik. Sie können freigeschalten werden, indem ein Thief die Stufe 3 erreicht. Weiterhin kann Reis Duelar als Charakter freigeschalten werden, welche der Charakterklasse Dragoner zugeordnet wird. ''Final Fantasy Tactics Advance Einzig Bangaas können den Beruf des Dragoon erlernen, sofern sie zuvor zwei A-Abilitys der Krieger-Klasse erlernt haben. Ihre Angriffe richten besonders bei drachenartigen Gegnern hohen Schaden an. Final Fantasy Tactics A2: Grimoire of the Rift Die Charakterklasse des Drachenritters ist erneut den Bangaa vorbehalten und eignet sich vornehmlich für Angriffe aus der Entfernung. Neben einer hohen Angriffskraft, verfügen die Drachenritter wieder über die Sprung-Fähigkeit. Final Fantasy Type-0 Obwohl in ''Type-0 keine Jobs existieren, stellt der spielbare Charakter Nine aufgrund seines Kampfverhaltens offensichtlich einen Drachenritter dar. Er kämpft mit Lanzen und beherrscht sogar die für Drachenritter typische Attacke Sprung. ''Crystal Defenders Dragoons sind in den Level-Sets W2 und W3 verfügbar und kosten 50 Gil. Im Vergleich zu anderen Berufen sind sie langsamer, erteilen dafür aber schweren Schaden und können sowohl Boden- als auch Lufteinheiten attackieren. Final Fantasy Dimensions In ''Final Fantasy Dimensions taucht eine Frau namens Barbara auf, die der letzte Dragoon ist und sich den Kriegern des Lichts auf ihrer Reise anschließt. Weitere Dragoons werden im Zuge der Geschichte erwähnt, worunter sich außerdem die Namen Abel und Ricard finden. Ersterer spielt auf den biblischen Abel an, dessen Bruder Kain der Figur Kain Highwind als Vorbild diente. Ricard hingegen stellt eine Verbindung zu Final Fantasy II dar, wo Richard von Hohewind als erster Dragoon der Reihe auftritt. ''Final Fantasy Airborne Brigade Der Dragoon wird in ''Final Fantasy Airborne Brigade freigeschaltet, indem der Spieler einen Krieger auf Stufe 10 und einen Dieb auf Stufe 15 besitzt. Außerdem wird die Charakterklasse des Dragoon benötigt, um schließlich den Samurai-Beruf freizuschalten. Dragoons greifen im Kampf auf Schwerter oder Speere zurück und überzeugen durch gute Angriffs- und Geschick-Ablitys. ''Final Fantasy All the Bravest Die Klasse des Dragoon wird freigeschaltet, wenn der Spieler Stufe 33 erreicht hat. Während des Kampfes setzen Dragoons ausschließlich die Sprung-Fähigkeit ein. Außerdem kann Kain Highwind gegen Zahlung einer geringen Gebühr als Charakter freigeschaltet werden, der ebenfalls den Dragoons angehört. Final Fantasy Fables: Chocobo's Dungeon In ''Chocobo's Dungeon lässt sich die Charakterklasse freischalten, indem im Verlauf der Handlung die Erinnerungen der Kellnerin Meja wiederhergestellt werden. Anschließend kann der Chocobo bei nahestehenden Feinden die Sprung-Technik einsetzen und außerdem seinem Speer elementare Eigenschaften zuweisen, um die Gegner mit entsprechenden Schwächen noch härter zu treffen. Weiteres Auftreten ''Bravely Default right|175px Der Job der ''Walküre ist einer von vielen optionalen Berufen. Einheria Venus ist die dazugehörige Asterisk-Trägerin; man begegnet ihr in einem Nebenszenario in Kapitel Zwei. Die Spezialität der Walküre nennt sich Seelenverwandte und bewirkt, dass sich die Angriffswerte für fünf Runden um ein Viertel erhöhen, sobald ein Verbündeter kampfunfähig wird. Das Geschick dieses Jobs heißt Akrobatik. Während Vertreter dieses Jobs überdurchschnittliche physische Werte besitzen, sind die magischen Werte eher unterdurchschnittlich. Des Weiteren zeichnen sie sich durch eine hohe Geschicklichkeit aus. Sie besitzen ein herausragendes Waffentalent für Speere, zudem können sie mit schwerer Rüstung gut umgehen. Folgende Fähigkeiten können Walküren lernen: ''Kingdom Hearts II In der ''Kingdom Hearts-Reihe tauchen Niemande auf, die Dragoner genannt werden. Sie verwenden ebenfalls Lanzen und weisen optische Ähnlichkeiten zu Drachen auf. Zudem können sie fliegen und ihre normale Körperhaltung erinnert an die Pose von Kain Highwind auf einem älteren Logo von Final Fantasy IV. Außerdem ist Sora in Kingdom Hearts II in der Lage bei diesen Gegnern das Situations-Kommando Sprung einzusetzen. ''Final Fantasy Trading Card Game Zahlreiche Karten bilden Kain Highwind und somit einen Dragoner ab. Allerdings gibt es auch eine Karte, die einen Drachenritter aus ''Final Fantasy XII: Revenant Wings und aus Final Fantasy XI abbilden. Galerie Etymologie Der Begriff Dragoner (engl. Dragoon) wurde ursprünglich für die berittene Infanterie verwendet, die hauptsächlich Transporte überwacht hat oder zu Zwecken der Einhaltung von Recht und Ordnung eingesetzt wurde. Erst im Laufe der Zeit wurden Dragoner in Schlachten eingesetzt. Über den Ursprung des Begriffes selbst, gibt es mehrere Theorien. Zum einen wird angenommen, dass er sich von einer als dragon bezeichneten Handfeuerwaffe ableitet. Andererseits ist es auch möglich, dass er von dem Wort draconarii herrührt, was soviel wie „Drachensoldaten“ bedeutet. Diese, ebenfalls berittenen Soldaten, wurden bei der päpstlichen Prozession eingesetzt und waren mit einer Lanze und einem Drachenschild ausgerüstet. en:Dragoon (Job) es:Dragontino it:Dragone (classe) Kategorie:Charakterklasse Kategorie:Klassen (FFV) Kategorie:Klassen (FFXI)